The Letter
by frazzled
Summary: Sixth year is over and Harry is about to leave with Ron & Hermione to search for the Horcruxes. Just how much will his life change after receiving a letter from a pretty Hufflepuff? HannahHarry
1. Letter 1: Hannah to Harry

Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling...

Big thanks to my beta Alessa.

Hannah Abbott

Stockport

Greater Manchester

England, UK

5 July 1997

Dear Harry,

You are probably thinking it quite weird that I'm writing to you considering we really don't know each other that well apart from D.A. I'm currently sitting in an unfamiliar place that is to become my home and desperately trying to think of a way to regain a sense of normalcy after the evening I've had. I doubt it will ever come again though. What I'd really like to say to you before anything else is this... Thank-you for saving my life tonight.

I think we all learnt a lot in the last year in defense considering our teacher seemed to know what he was talking about (even if he is still a git), but it wasn't just spells that helped me tonight. It was confidence. I don't know if you know it, but you made a great difference to quite a lot of people in our fifth year. The new spells you taught us were great, but you helped us best by making us believe in ourselves, believe that we really can protect ourselves without relying on an "adult" to help us. While I did leave each meeting feeling great, I don't think I truly realised what I got out of it until what happened to me tonight.

And so I come to events of a this evening... My parents & I were attacked by Death Eaters. God, I'm still shaking hours afterwards. One part of me really does not want to write this down, but another part of me thinks it may help to write it down and that you would understand it better.

I keep saying tonight, but I really should say last night considering it is three in the morning as I write this. It was after our dinner at dusk during that time that it is getting dark, but people haven't quite got around to turning their lights on yet. We have a very family orientated street, but with mainly younger kids, so this time of night is very quiet on our street, everyone is in their own homes and too busy with their own lives within to look outside.

I mean I know wizards can make it so no one can see or hear them, but they would hardly have needed any spells to sneak up on our house - no one would have noticed. As it was because we were all watching a movie, we only realised someone had entered our house because of a rush of cold air that came up though the hallway into the lounge room.

Apart from those living in our home (mum, dad, my twelve year old sister Hayley & myself), the other people who are free to just walk in are my older sister Hilary and her family, and my grandparents. But all of those people ring the door bell(which is LOUD), before they come in.

When we first noticed the chill we all looked at each other worriedly and my parents made us quickly go into the kitchen. At this point I hadn't even considered death eaters as although I'm Muggleborn attacking me would serve no purpose - I'm a nobody. But ordinary Muggle villains are dangerous too and I got that weird progression of becoming terrified.

One second I'm vaguely worried with a bit of nervousness thrown in, then my heart sped up and I got all shaky, my stomach tied itself up in knots and I almost got too scared to move. Once we got to the kitchen, I got my wand out - I know not the best thing to use if they were Muggles, but it's the only way I know how to defend myself - my dad grabbed the rifle off the wall of the den (just beyond the kitchen), Mum grabbed her largest cooking knife and although she was quickly pushed behind my parents, I saw Haley grab a heavy based saucepan and hold it behind her back.

It's amazing how much my perspective has changed in the last 6 years. If it had have been Muggles I wouldn't have known what to do. I seem to have this automatic thing that makes me hesitant to use magic around Muggles, even if it is to my detriment. The fact that the Death Eaters were from 'my world' gave me confidence, and your words to us during DA came back to me and gave me confidence. I decided I'm the one with power over myself - how dare they try to take it away from me!

What happened next was really a blur. There were five Death Eaters, four of us, and a normal (so not too large) size kitchen. Strangely enough as soon as I saw them I was less scared than I had been before. I can't give you a blow by blow account of the events then as there was just too much going on.

The second I saw them I yelled Death Eaters. I've told my family the state of the wizarding world so they knew that we were fighting for our lives here. As soon as Dad heard that, he shot the first two that came in. After that there were curses from them, hexes by me, kitchen knives slashing out (Mum), brute strength (Dad) and throwing of kitchen objects (Hayley).

We all got hurt, my dad & mum the most. That was because they were both jumping in front of Hayley and myself every time a Death Eater threw curses in our direction. I managed to stupefy two of them while they were distracted by my parents.

I didn't realise till after I had stupefied the second one that the last one almost got me. I turned around to see a Death Eater on the ground behind me and my sister Hayley standing there holding the saucepan in the air. Apparently she saw him focusing on me and in a very ACME like way whacked him over the head with the saucepan. Man, she may only be twelve but she has got one hell of an arm.

Great, now I can't stop giggling - why the hell am I giggling? I mean looking back that particular part was funny, but the circumstances and feelings we had at the time were horrifying. Is it normal to get the giggles after a night like this? I kind of feel like it wasn't real, like I'm in a bubble that will pop any moment and I'll be back watching a movie in our home.

Does this feeling go away? Will I become accustomed to my new awareness of the world? I mean I knew bad things were happening - I mean how could I not know especially after Cedric's death and it's impact on Hufflepuff, and then with my best friend Susan's aunt being murdered, but it still really hadn't hit me. Although I keep getting a weird feeling now and then that I wasn't as separate from it as I've always thought - don't know where that is coming from though!

Shortly after our mini battle took place Aurors arrived to check out the situation. They asked lots of questions and then a couple of them took us to a safe location - no idea where - where we will be living indefinitely. The Aurors were quite nice - one looked really intimidating but groovy at the same time (tall, black with an earring), and the other had more of a young groovy look about her - she had pink hair - how wild is that? She looks a bit familiar to her, but I really can't place her!

Well I'd better sign off now before I blather on even more. Things aren't really making sense in my brain right now and it has been a bit of a relief writing it down - I really should have written in a diary though instead of dumping it on you considering you probably have a lot of your own worries.

I don't know how much you are involved in the war, but I think it is obvious to the school and the wizarding world that you play some part. Not sure how much of that is media hype though. Just wanted you to know - whether you are "The Chosen One" and our savior or not - tonight you have been my savior and I thank-you.

Kind Regards

Hannah Abbott

PS. Oh crap, this is why I shouldn't have written this so late I just realised how crass my comments about Cedric must have sounded. I don't know what happened in fourth year - and I'm not sure if you know of the feelings of the students regarding that time but I need you to know that that night caused many Hufflepuff's to now regard you as a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor clothing (not that the Purebloods in the house would understand that phrase though - God don't you think that sometimes we talk in a different language to the Purebloods? And here I got blathering on again. I really will stop here before dawn arrives and I have written an essay length letter!


	2. Letter 2: Harry to Hermione

Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling...

Big thanks to my beta Alessa.

Harry Potter

Surrey, England, UK

5 July 1997

Dear Hermione,

How are things going at home? I'm glad you and Ron agreed with me (eventually) and went home to spend time with your families. I only have to stay here at the Dursleys until my birthday which is now only 25 days away (no I'm not counting down - not at all - ha-ha).

They are actually not causing me much grief. I think last years visit and lecture from Dumbledore scared them. He really did exude power didn't he? They were really intimidated at the time. He confused Dudley so much by implying he had been mistreated. It's been quite annoying actually. He's been constantly muttering about how his parents are great and that I'm the freak when he is around me while looking confused and with an expression on his face like he is going to strain himself figuring the whole situation out. I think Aunt Petunia was horribly embarrassed by the dressing down they received.

From the time I spent with Dumbledore I have learnt that when he is quietly disapproving of your actions (or inactions) you feel absolutely terrible for disappointing him - or at least you do if you are capable of humility. Aunt Petunia's views on me haven't changed, but I think she has enough humility in her to recognise by society's standards their treatment of me was wrong. Uncle Vernon I believe was just furious and indignant. he truly can't see that he is wrong in any sense. However he does understand power and knows he does not hold it over Dumbledore.

I am more relieved than I can say that they don't know he is gone. I don't know what happened to the notice that was sent out to all families. I'm guessing Aunt Petunia ripped the letter up and threw it away without reading it, or maybe she knows but is keeping the news from Uncle Vernon to ease her guilty conscience. Although it is also quite possible that Uncle Vernon just shot the owl!

Um, Wow... I've momentarily forgotten everything I was planning to write to you about... I just got an owl that made me feel happy, sad, proud, confident, amazed and determined. Sorry I'm going to leave you hanging there as to give you details wouldn't feel right without the sender's permission. I can say that it has given me hope, hope that good will prevail. I would like to ask one thing... This may be quite obvious to a Muggleborn or Halfblood, but with my restricted involvement in a Muggle childhood I think I missed a lot of the obvious... What is ACME and what might it have to do with violence and a heavy based frying pan?

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this letter short as I really have been side winded by the owl I got. Don't worry it is nothing that you need to worry about - just thought provoking for me. There is one important thing though. I will be wanting to owl people likely quite often during our "summer sojourn", but I'm concerned about messages being intercepted. Is there a charm we can use so that only the recipient can read it? One that can't be fooled by things like polyjuice. One that can't be cracked no matter what? One that the actual application of it is common enough that we could owl instructions for it's usage to friends and not be compromised?

I had planned to look for it myself but thought I should ask "The Resident Genius" first. I can imagine myself slogging through volumes for hours only to find out you knew the answer already!

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Harry


	3. Letter 3: Ron to Harry

Letter 3: Ron to Harry

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling...

Big thanks to my beta Alessa.

* * *

Ron Weasley

The Burrow

Ottery St Catchpole

Devon

England

UK

6 July 1997

Hey Mate,

How's things? Just got an owl from Hermione, apparently she is quite impressed with your foresight (her words there if you couldn't tell). She says that she should have an answer for you on the privacy spells soon. She was just about to start this letter to me when she got your owl, so knowing I'd be writing to you, she sent her message through me. She also said to say that if she returned an owl immediately to you she wouldn't have been able to help herself asking questions about your mystery owl.

What mystery owl? Not getting any overtures from mysterious women are you?? Better warn them that hellcat Ginny would send horrible hexes their way if someone tried something on her man! Ha-ha. Ginny is ok, she does seem sad every now and then, but her aggravation for everything going on at The Burrow distracts her.

I think she likes Fleur a bit more now after Fleur's response to what happened to Bill, but Ginny still finds her annoying. Personally I don't see what she is talking about - apparently it's a girl thing! The twins and I have been watching Ginny slowly get more and more frustrated - any time now she is going to explode and someone is going to get damaged. Probably Fleur, but I'm thinking about keeping my distance just in case! Merlin, isn't it pathetic that at times I'm scared of my baby sister?

Speaking of Fleur, Mum just wanted to confirm that you are coming and that you have the details on time etc. Oh, oh - hang on a tic!

I'm such a wanker! I completely forgot to give you your invitation to the wedding! I mean I know I told you that you are invited, but I do have a proper invitation to give to you. They arrived at school one morning that you missed breakfast so I took it to give to you later - and obviously forgot! I've just found it (inside my History of Magic book - no wonder I forgot about it - didn't open my book!), and I'll send it with this letter!

Um, Harry I have a question for you - one that I feel kind of icky for asking considering it involves answers I may not want to hear about my sister - but how did you get up the courage to go after Ginny? How did you know she'd return your interest? After the recent events I feel a lot closer to Hermione - but I mean, look at her - why on earth would she want to go out with me?

Well, bloody hell, I really know how to put a downer on a letter don't I? Better go before I make it worse - besides Ginny has just come in ranting and it only makes it worse if you don't pay attention to her when she is like this!

Hope the Dursleys aren't bothering you!

Ron


	4. Letter 3a: Wedding Invitation

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling... 

Big thanks to my beta Alessa.

* * *

Andre & Colette Delacour

and

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Request the honour of your presence

at the marriage of their children

Fleur Elise Delacour

and

William Arthur Weasley

on

Saturday

20th of July 1997

at

4 o'clock in the afternoon

at

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon

England

Dress: Formal Robes

RSVP: 1st July 1996 Molly Weasley


End file.
